Anime Battle Club
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: This is an idea that I had a while ago. It is basically a tournament between eight anime (Bleach, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Soul Eater, One Piece, Fairy Tail, One Punch Man, Problem Children, Fate/Stay Night, and Magi: Labyrinth of magic) I will be taking suggestions on who to change for those who do not like certain people.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter isn't part of the story, it is just a chapter to see if anyone wants to suggest a character, if I get enough I will just add them to the story (I would need 32 tho) So here is a list of the characters I have planned and their abilities. The only update is that I have changed Aizen for Byakuya, Madara for Might Guy, and Zeref for Gildarts.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki: He has his newest Shikai (The twin blades) and his new Bankai as well as the new abilities he has portrayed in the manga.

Kenpachi Zaraki: He has his Shikai unlocked (It is a giant halberd like blade)

Byakuya Kuchiki: Has his shikai and bankai.

Ishida: He has the normal abilities of a Quincy.

Maka and Soul: From Soul Eater, if you've seen the show (or read the manga) then you know their powers.

Crona and Ragnarok: Also from Soul Eater.

Stein and Spirit: Soul Eater.

Death the kid, Patty Thompson, and Liz Thompson: Also Soul Eater

Izayoi Sakamaki: From the anime 'Problem Children are Coming from Another World aren't they?" He is an extremely OP character whose powers include, Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Perception, Blade-weapon Immunity, and the Aurora Pillar.

Goku: Only up to Super Saiyan

Vegeta: Up to Super Saiyan

Gohan: Up to Super Saiyan

Naruto: He can use his Six Paths Sage Mode

Sasuke: He has his Rinne Sharingan

Kakashi: Double Sharingan

Might Guy: Up to 8-Gates mode (Because it leaves him paralyzed, he is only allowed to use it three times in the tournament, he can use all other levels as much as he wants though)

Luffy: Up to Gear Fourth along with all of his Haki (His observation is strong enough to slow time)

Zoro: He can use armament Haki and Asura

Ace: All abilities that have been seen by him

Shanks: He can use all three Haki (His observation is strong enough to slow time)

Natsu: He can use his Dragon Force and Dragon King mode

Gray: He can use his Ice Devil Slayer mode

Gildarts: Has all his normal powers.

Laxus: He can use his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic

Saitama: His normal powers

Genos: His normal powers

Tatsumaki: Her normal powers

Bang: His normal powers

Aladdin: He has the power to control the Rukh and use magic

Alibaba: He can use the powers of Amon (and Djinn equip)

Sinbad: He has the abilities of four of his Djinn (Baal, Focalor, Valefor, Zepar)

Gilgamesh: From the Fate/Stay series (Or Fate/Zero if you want).

* * *

So here are the matches in the order that they will appear.

1: Ichigo vs Crona

2: Natsu vs Ace

3: Saitama vs Gildarts

4: Bang vs Gilgamesh

5: Zoro vs Kenpachi

6: Sinbad vs Maka

7: Goku vs Might Guy

8: Genos vs Ishida

9: Vegeta vs Byakuya

10: Gohan vs Death the Kid

11: Sasuke vs Tatsumaki

12: Alladin vs Stein

13: Kakashi vs Laxus

14: Shanks vs Alibaba

15: Izayoi vs Gray

16: Luffy vs Naruto

* * *

Those are the characters that I have included, if you have any ideas on new characters or the order of the fights then please PM me or leave a review.


	2. Part 1: Round 1 & 2

_Before anything I would like to apologise for how long this takes, chapters will eventually be more frequent but I study up a lot on each of the fighters plus I have two other stories that I am updating regularly and a few more that will receive an occasional update so I do not have time to always write this one. So normally I'd have conversations and a plot, but this whole story is going to be mainly fighting for the first little bit. Also please tell me if I should change anything, if your point makes sense I'll change the story a little. Also, there are a few spoilers from the Bleach manga in this story so if you don't like them, I suggest you don't read this, though it's not that big of one. Also, to the guest who commented on the match-ups, thank you, let's how well your first two predictions turn out shall we?_

 **Round 1: Ichigo vs Crona!**

Ichigo walked onto the large arena, decked out in his black shinigami robes. He had two swords, both black single edged blades but one much smaller than the other. He stood in one corner, looking bored.

His opponent Crona was a child about Ichigo's age with pink hair who wore black robes and had a double-bladed sword that was held in one hand. On Crona's shoulder there was a small cartoon-like humanoid that was all black with a large grin and a large white X on his face with a large eye on either side of it.

 **BEGIN**

The word appeared in the middle of the arena and Ichigo immediately drew his sword, charging at Crona.

The black creature on Crona's shoulder disappeared as the child ran towards Ichigo. "I don't know if I can do this!" Crona yelled, barely blocking a swing from Ichigo's large sword, Ichigo attempted to cut Crona with his smaller sword, but it merely bounced off.

"What?" Ichigo asked himself as he dodged Crona's large swing. The orange haired shinigami then moved behind Crona and swung his sword, missing Crona but sending out a large, blue blade, "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as it flew, smashing into Crona and sending the pink haired warrior flying.

"Scream Resonance!" Crona shouted, a mouth appeared and screamed, causing the blade to vibrate madly, the pink haired sword wielder then flew at Ichigo, swinging madly, attempting to hit him.

"Get back!" Ichigo shouted, jumping backwards and, using his left hand, performed a three-finger slash across his face, causing a mask to appear. The mask was white with two black stripes going vertically over each eye, from the head to the jaw. Ichigo then charged at Crona and the two met in a clash of sparks as their blades met, they each pushed the other, but Ichigo's superior strength over took his opponent and Crona was sent flying backwards.

Crona flipped, using one hand to spring upwards and land on their feet. "Three Sword Style!" Crona shouted, sprouting another arm as Ragnarok split into three katanas. "Ready to go?" Crona asked madly, flying at Ichigo with renewed speed, shocking the shinigami.

"Always!" Ichigo responded, smirking as his large sword split into two, one was smaller and had the blade continue the whole length of it, with a small gap for his handle. The other was much larger, it had a small gap in the blade, a handle with the pommel being a long rectangle and the blade curved on one end. He met Crona's first slash with the smaller sword, holding the katana in place. The second slash was stopped by the larger blade. Crona's final slash flew towards Ichigo's neck, "Blut Vene!" Crona's sword met with Ichigo's skin and bounced right off, sending Crona flying backwards from the force. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, swiping his smaller sword downwards and sending out a large, black blade of Reiatsu that cut off one of Crona's arms.

Crona began laughing, pulling the arm back as it reattached itself, "Scream Resonance!" Yet again a mouth appeared, but this time there was three, one on each blade, and they all began to vibrate extremely fast, "Screech Beta!" Crona shouted, swinging all three swords downwards and sending out a large black blade of energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed, countering with his own large black blade of energy. The two attacks met in the center of the ring and created a large shockwave as they cancelled each other out.

"Screech Alpha!" Crona shouted, sending out another large blade of energy.

"Again?" Ichigo asked, running at the attack, moving around it, but as he passed it, it exploded, sending Ichigo flying towards the edge of ring.

"Screech Gamma!" Crona began to swing all three swords wildly, sending waves of energy flying at Ichigo with each slash.

'Crap, I can't move!' Ichigo thought as he struggled to get up.

The waves flew towards him, about to either send him flying off the edge or kill him until he heard a voice from the stands, "Ichigo, don't lose!" It was Orihime.

With renewed vigour Ichigo stood up and screamed, a large amount of Reiatsu flying off him, so much that it sent all of Crona's bursts of energy flying away from him. "Sorry Crona, but I can't lose here!" Ichigo shouted, smiling widely. Suddenly Ichigo's mask disappeared, but the black stripe stayed, the left side of his head grew a large horn that pointed forwards and the whites of his eyes became yellow, as the colored part became black. His larger Zangetsu became white now as well, "Time to end it." Ichigo said as he pointed his larger sword towards Crona, a large red ball appeared at the end of his sword, he then slashed his smaller sword and a Getsuga Tensho flew, "Combined, Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted, shooting the red beam as it merged with his Tensho, creating an arrow shaped beam that struck Crona in the chest, putting a hole into the demon-child.

"I'm not done yet!" Crona shouted, as black blood dripped from the wound, Screech Delta!" Crona began slashing wildly again, but this time much faster, the bursts flew at Ichigo, but he merely shouted again and the attacks all flew away from him.

"Bankai." Ichigo said, putting his two swords together, the smaller one fit into the hole in the larger one perfectly, with the larger one growing nearly two feet. The handle cover from the smaller blade grew from the larger one.

"Scary." Crona said, flying at Ichigo and trying to slash him with all three blades, but Ichigo was gone before any of the hits could land.

"Shunpo, the ability to move at amazing speeds. I can move miles in a single step with it, are you sure you want to continue?" He asked, a smirk adorning his face at the shocked look Crona gave him.

"I wanna try that." Crona said, but before Crona could do anything, Ichigo had cut off both legs and two arms and was now behind Crona.

"I don't wanna fight anymore, sorry." Ichigo said as he turned to face Crona and pointed his sword at her, "Gran Rey Cero." He said, firing a large red burst of energy that smashed into Crona's body, which was writhing on the floor. When the dust cleared there was nothing left of Crona's body. Ichigo's horn then receded back into his head as the black markings disappeared and his sword turned back into it's large form.

 **Winner, Ichigo Kurosaki!**

Ichigo walked off the arena back to the fighter's area, on his way there, he bumped into a thin girl who had ash blonde hair stuck up in two ponytails. She was wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest and a red plaid skirt. She also had black boots and a black overcoat along with a pair of white gloves.

"You killed Crona." The girl said to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure Croan will come back to life after the tournament." Ichigo responded, feeling bad at what he had done.

"If we meet in a fight, I'll kill you." She warned.

Ichigo just walked away.

 **Round 2: Natsu Dragneel vs Portgas D. Ace!**

The first person in the arena was Natsu, he was a lean man with a sturdy build and was average height. He had spiky pink hair and sharpened canines. His eyes were black. He had a scar on his cheek and a cross shaped scar on his abdomen. He wore a gold trimmed black ¾-length coat that he left open that was held by a leather belt. He had a pair of white pants on along with sandals and a scarf with a scale pattern on it.

His opponent was Portgas D. Ace, a tall black haired man with childish looking freckles on his face, no shirt, a pair of black boots along with a pair of knee-length black shorts that had an orange belt around them, a blue pouch on his left leg and a second belt with a red 'A' on the large silver buckle. He also had a green dagger-sheath on his left side. On his back was a large tattoo of a purple bones forming a cross behind a purple skull that had a large white mustache -The symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates. On his left arm he had a tattoo that read 'ASCE' with the 'S' crossed out, a nod to his old friend and 'brother' Sabo. He wore a red-bead necklace and an orange hat with tw blue smiley pins, one smiling and the other frowning.

 **BEGIN**

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, flying towards Ace, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted, his right hand was engulfed in flames.

"Kaiten!" Ace shouted, engulfing his own right hand in flames and smashing it into Natsu's, causing both of them to fly back a little, Ace made finger guns and pointed them at Natsu, "Higan!" He shouted, shooting bullets made from fire at Natsu, who just opened his mouth and ate them.

"Your fire tastes great." Natsu smiled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, taking a deep breath and exhaling a large column of flames.

Ace stood as the fires washed over him, not even fazing the pirate, "Not hot enough." Ace commented, smirking.

Natsu flew at Ace, sending powerful punches at the pirate, who merely turned himself into fire to avoid them, a mistake on his part.

"Perfect!" Natsu exclaimed as he managed to somehow take a handful of Ace and eat it.

Ace reverted to his original form, missing his left forearm, "How?" He asked, but was interrupted by a powerful kick to the face, sending him flying, "Fine, Kaiten!" Ace shouted, flying at Natsu once again.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed, rushing towards Ace, both combatants had their fists ablaze, and smashed into each other with their respective signature attacks for the second time, this time though, the flames were much more powerful and created a large explosion in the center of them, causing Ace and Natsu to each fly back, barely staying in the ring as they stared each other down.

'I'll use my most powerful attack to end this.' Ace thought to himself, "Enkai!" He shouted, creating a large ball of flames around himself.

"I'll take you out with one more attack!" The pink haired mage shouted, 'Igneel, lend me your strength!' He thought to himself as a large burst of flames exploded from around him.

"Ready, here's my strongest attack!" Ace shouted, knowing that Natsu would meet the attack head on with his own, "Hibashira!"Ace jumped in the air and lifted his hands into the air, then pointed them at Natsu, sending the ball of fire that surrounded the pirate flying at Natsu.

The fire around Natsu seemed to disappear, "Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Natsu shouted, breathing out a gigantic burst of flames that dwarfed Ace's attack, easily pushing the smaller pillar of flames back at the owner, Natsu's roar engulfed Ace, sending the pirate flying towards the ring with a loud crash.

Ace had created a large crater in the ring, with large white tiles strewn all over the place, most of them broken into two or three, but a few of them having been turned to dust from the impact. The pirate himself was unconscious in the center of the crater, breathing heavily.

 **Winner, Natsu Dragneel!**

 _And that is the first two matches, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you liked/disliked and I'll try to fix it in future chapters. Thanks for reading._


	3. Part 1: Round 3 & 4 & 5

_Just a note, this will be one of the quickest chapters in the story as it is 2 OP characters against 2 mediocre characters (Who are powerful in their respective anime but in the grand scheme of things they are little more than fodder) and so I will be doing 3 fights._

 **ROUND 3: Gildarts vs Saitama!**

Gildarts walked towards the arena, he was a tall, muscular man with shoulder length orange hair. He was wearing a long black cloak, a pair of loose fitting pants, and an armored waist guard, his upper body was wrapped in bandages.

Saitama walked up to the arena as well, he was almost humorous looking as he was a bald man of average eight, a thin build and was wearing a yellow spandex suit with a white cape.

 **BEGIN!**

Saitama ran at Gildarts with a speed that no one expected and slammed his fist into the old mage's gut, sending him flying into the stands.

 **Winner, Saitama!**

The bald man simply walked back to the fighter's box, ignoring the stares of awe that were sent his way.

 **ROUND 4: Gilgamesh vs Bang!**

Gilgamesh entered the arena, he was dressed in a simple black blazer with a white dress shirt under it and a pair of black slacks. His golden hair stood up like flames, and his crimson red eyes looked like pools of blood.

Bang walked onto the arena, he was an old man with spiky white hair and blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and light pants, along with kung-fu shoes.

 **BEGIN!**

Bang instantly rushed towards Gilgamesh, but was stopped when a golden sword impaled the ground under him.

"Just surrender, you aren't worthy to face me." Gilgamesh said, a golden gate right next to his head.

"Try me." Bang said, rushing at Gilgamesh with renewed speed, deflecting the swords that flew at him.

"Fine." Gilgamesh said as Bang appeared in front of him, aiming a strike for the King of Heroes' chest, but he was shocked when Gilgamesh wasn't there anymore, "You aren't very fast." Gilgamesh yawned, lazily raising his hand and flicking it towards Bang, "Good night." He said, turning away as the old man was impaled with thousands of weapons, ranging from spears to battle-axes to swords.

 **Winner, Gilgamesh!**

The King of Heroes was already lazily sitting down on a golden throne, sipping wine when he was announced as the winner.

 **ROUND 5: Zoro vs Kenpachi!**

Zoro walked onto the arena, he was a muscular man with slightly tanned skin and short green hair. He wore a green haramaki with three swords bundled inside of it, his left eye had a scar over it and was closed, he also wore a black bandana on his head, a sign that he was serious.

Kenpachi also entered the arena floor, he was a large man with stringy black hair and high cheekbones along with green eyes. He wore the standard captain's uniform of the Soul Society along with a white captain's haori.

 **BEGIN**

Kenpachi drew his Zanpakuto, Zoro drew all three of his swords, placing one in either hand and one in his mouth. The two charged at each other, clashing in a flurry of sparks. Zoro's two blades struggled against Kenpachi single blade.

"ONI…" oro said, adding his third sword to the fray, "GIRI!" He shouted, sending Kenpachi flying.

Kenpachi laned and raised his sword above his head, a yellow aura overtaking him as his Reiatsu was released, blinding Zoro, Kenpachi slammed his sword into the ground, sending a yellow wave towards Zoro.

"Tatsu Maki!" Zoro shouted, spinning his two hand swords and creating two large cyclones in the shape of dragons. The two attacks slammed into each other and cancelled each other out.

Kenpachi took advantage of the resulting smoke and appeared in front of Zoro, sending a powerful slash at the pirate's gut, Zoro barely managed to block the attack but was sent flying. Kenpachi then closed his eyes.

"You're a tough one, I hope you can keep up." He grinned sadistically, "Drink, Nozarashi!" Kenpachi said, his Zanpakuto changed shape, becoming a war-cleaver/great-axe mixture with a large tassel at the top. Kenpachi jumped upwards and brought his weapon over his head.

"Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura!" Zoro shouted, gaining an illusion of Asura, as well as six other swords, a dark aura surrounded him, "Asura: Ichibugin!" He yelled, pointing his swords at Kenpachi, who was descending quickly. Zoro leapt at Kenpachi, slashing with all nine swords as Kenpachi brought his Zanpakuto down. All ten blades met in the middle of the two swordsmen and for a moment it seemed like there would be a struggle, but both warriors had finished their attacks, Zoro landed with his back to Kenpachi, his nine swords fanning out and Kenpachi landed with his back to Zoro, his Zanpakuto having let a large hole in the arena. The two turned to face each other and Zoro turned to look at his captain, "I'm sorry Luffy, I promised you I'd never lose again, but I failed you." Zoro smiled as blood erupted from his chest, he fell to the arena floor.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted, nearly running into the arena, but he was held back by Son Goku.

"Wait." Goku said. Kenpachi's chest had also erupted in a spurt of blood, and the Shinigami was on his knees with his sword back in it's sealed state.

Zoro began to stand up, leaning on a single blade, the Wado Ichimonji, his other two swords were broken at his feet.

Kenpachi stood up, both were on their feet and staring the other down, "Sorry for worrying you Luffy, I thought I was done for." Zoro said.

"You're tough kid." Kenpachi smiled, "But you ain't seen nothin yet." His sword instantly went into its Shikai state once again.

"Bring it." Zoro taunted, running at Kenpachi.

"I will." Kenpachi smiled, rushing at Zoro and the two met in a clash once again, "You remind me of Ichigo, his willpower boosts his strength when he fights for his friends." Kenpachi said through gritted teeth.

"Yea, I made a promise to never lose again until I become the greatest swordsman ever, and I promised to never break a promise again." Zoro responded, pushing Kenpachi back through sheer willpower, Zoro then kicked Kenpachi hard in the gut. The green haired pirate raised his sword above his head, holding it with two hands. Kenpachi did the same, allowing his yellow aura to return, this time focussed around the blade.

"DAISHINKAN!" Zoro shouted, running at Kenpachi and swinging his sword directly downwards.

"RYODAN!" Kenpachi shouted, performing the same technique as Zoro. The two stared at each other.

"Good job kid." Kenpachi said as he fell to the floor, Zoro's cut had managed to hit moment's before Kenpachi's and as such, the Shinigami's attack hadn't gone down the center of Zoro's body, but instead the right side, missing the vitals.

 **WINNER, Roronoa Zoro!**

 _I hope you liked it, I know it was short and I kept you waiting a while, but the Zoro and Kenpachi fight was really hard for me, I hope you don't dislike who won, or the fact that he won through sheer luck as I believe that Kenpachi would murder Zoro, he didn't want to spoil his fun and a such didn't go all out on the pirate,resulting in a luckly blow for Zoro. Anyways as always if you have any complaints I'll listen to them, now I have some reviews that I haven't responded to so I'll do that now._

 _R:_ _Shouldn't ichigo announce his bankai's name?_

 _A: Yea, he should have, I just forgot to add that in, I won't forget next time. Thanks for pointing it out._

 _R:_ _1\. Ichigo wins, no doubt._

 _2\. I can't really say, but I'd have to go with ace._

 _3\. Saitama wins, he's just too op_

 _4\. Gilgamesh is the king of kings, he is godlike, so win for him_

 _5\. Kenpachi has so much strength that he lowers it down subconsciously, as well as consciously so as not to kill his opponents too quickly. Kenpachi win_

 _6\. Sinbad is a badass. Nuff said._

 _7\. I... Can't really decide, 8 gates gives godlike power temporarily, but can it keep up with Goku?_

 _8\. Genos can't keep up with hirenkyaku, so that gives ishida an edge, and he has blut vene to protect himself from explosions._

 _9\. This I just don't know, both are extremely arrogant and won't give up very easily. So I have no idea._

 _10\. Gohan would win because death the kid wouldn't be able to catch him._

 _11\. If he has his rinnesharingan then he has a Susano'o, that would be almost impossible to defeat. Win goes to Sasuke._

 _12\. Stein is a very strong meister, and I haven't seen much of magi, just a few of the fights, so I'd have to go with stein._

 _13\. Would be very hard fight but with the copying techniques, and his lightning affinity, Kakashi would most likely win._

 _14\. Shanks is a badass, nuff said._

 _15\. Izayoi is just too strong for gray, win goes to Izayoi._

 _16\. Naruto has godudama in six paths mode, Luffy can't use haki to counteract them, Naruto wins._

 _A: Well we've now seen that you were mostly right, and well I won't give away any of the fights, your points are all very valid._

 _R:_ _Let the pointless fan wars begin!_

 _A: That's exactly why I started writing this, I love those things._

 _R: Let a genuine black man fight for some good ole kfc and he'll devour this whole cast of fighters_

 _A: I'm very very tempted. If you give me a description of him, I'll do a gag chapter where he murders everyone._

 _Thanks for all the reviews!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
